Memories of Rain
by MissMiyazaki
Summary: ONESHOT! Its been two years, but the rain was the same as it had been that fateful day. Can forgiveness ever be given? DracoXHarry, nothing obscene.


**Hey guys! This is my first HP story, and my first OneShot, please Read and Review!**

**Guess what? I dont own Harry Potter (but if I did...hehe;D) or the characters. **

**HarryXDraco, dont hate please!**

* * *

The rain fell heavy that night, just like it did 2 years ago.

Harry stood on the wet grass letting the cool rain soak his nice black suit. He didn't mind the forlorn feeling that the grey skies brought to this place. It was a cemetery after all, and he was sure the flowers loved the weather.

He didn't want to face him. How could he forgive him? It was all Harry's fault that he had died. It was Harry's fault that everyone dear to him was killed that night. Fred. Lupin. Snape. Tonks. However, this seemed much harder to bear then anything. Harry didn't think that he would ever love anyone like he had loved him.

He braced himself, and took a deep breath. He pushed his body to walk toward the headstone that belonged to the one he loved, each step filled with trepidation. The polished marble headstone was slick with rain, and a vine of ivy had begun crawling up it. He felt his arms go weak at the sight of his name, and he almost dropped the bouquet of lilies that was cradled in his arms.

"Draco Malfoy" was etched into the white and black stone, still as detailed as it was when it was carved two years ago. Harry's heart was heavy as it was on the day of the funeral. The numbness was enveloping his legs now, causing him to kneel on the slick grass. He placed the bouquet of white and burgundy lilies in front of the headstone and whispered his apologies over and over. "I'm so sorry Draco…so sorry…"

His lamentations were cut short by a familiar cocky voice. "Stop whining Potter."

Harry's heart lept as he looked around excitedly. "Draco?" he managed to say finally.

The blonde boy materialized to the left of his headstone in the very lavishing white suit that he was buried in. "In the… well I cant really say flesh now can I?" Draco laughed at his own joke, full of himself as ever.

"How…Why…" Harry sputtered as he attempted to process the image in front of him.

"Are you gonna mumble all day Potter, or are you going to say hello to your sexy boyfriend?" Draco said.

"Hello Draco." was all that Harry could manage. He was glad for the rainfall that masked his tears of joy. He didn't want Draco taunting him for being so emotional.

"Well that's a start. Would you quit being so emotional Potter?" Draco chirped.

"Its nice to see you too Draco." Harry said finally.

"How have you been? And my parents, how are they?" the blonde boy asked,

"Good. Its been hard on them, but they're doing better." he replied.

"And you?" Draco pushed the question again. Harry looked to the ground, emerald eyes filled with despair.

"I can never tell you how sorry I am." he said. Draco stood up and punched at Harry, his hand passing harmlessly through the ebony haired boy's head.

"You… you arse! You are a bloody dunce! Do you think I died because of you? DO YOU?" He yelled furiously at Harry. "Well you are a fool Potter, because I died FOR you Harry. FOR you! And why do you think I did that Harry? Why do you think that I put myself between Voldemort's curse and you?" He asked him. Harry was too shocked to respond.

Draco lowered his voice, "Because I love you, you fool." which caused Draco's eyes to fill with tears. "I could have cared less about the fate of the world or the lives of any of our schoolmates. Cruel, I know, but true." Harry didn't think it was cruel. He didn't care for any of that either. He really wanted to save the blonde boys life. But when Voldemort had killed Draco, it became about revenge, not saving the world.

"I love you too…" Harry said. "But do you know how selfish that was? You saved my life, sure, but what does my life amount to with out the one I love?" Harry asked him.

"I know… And that's why I came here today. I don't have a long time, but I wanted to come here to tell you, I'm sorry. And I love you. And I met your parents! They're lovely. But mostly that I love you."

Draco smiled at Harry, and then he began to fade away.

"No Draco, don't go! Please!" the boy pleaded to Draco. Draco wrapped his translucent arms around Harry and whispered to him, "This is going to sound corny, but I wont ever leave you. I will watch over you. Always." And with that, he planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips and faded away, leaving Harry crying alone.

He touched his lips where Draco kissed. He had felt it, and the smell of Draco's breath lingered in the damp air. Harry waited for a few minutes, and then got up to leave. He knew it would be ok because he had heard Draco tell him he loved him one more time. He got up and walked out of the cemetery, knowing the memories of rain would always be with him.

* * *

**Im sorry! Its cheesey, and sappy, but hey. Tell me your thoughts, ideas for improvement, your rage at the stupid lovey dovey rubbish, anything:D**

**Love Always,**

**~Miss M**


End file.
